Conflict, Romance, and Naughty Secrets
by Artificial Wings 39
Summary: Haru x Tohru Yuki and Kyou are together, but keep it a secret. The only people who know are Tohru and Haru. Tohru had always had feelings for Haru, but was to afraid to say anything, being afraid of everyone's responces. Mostly Akito... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Language, Yaoi, and OOCness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYOU!" Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, Momiji, Hatsuharu (Haru), Kisa yelled. Hatori just stood in a corner, smoking a cigarette, and Hiro was just sitting at the table looking bored. They all sat in the dining room. Tohru had cooked up his favorite meal, and a cake.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You didn't have to do this." Kyou said in his normal 'I'm annoyed at everything, grrr leave me alone' voice.

"Awe, but we wanted to, Kyou-chan!" Tohru said, smiling widely at Kyou. She hoped that he wasn't going to get up at walk out of the room. He didn't though. She could tell that he was trying really hard to surpress a smile, but it came out anyways.

"Oh my god! I didn't know Kyou could smile!" Momiji said, but soon regreted it because he was hit hard on the head by Haru. "Don't ruin this." Haru said only loud enough for Momiji to hear.

Summer break had just started, and the Sohma family and Tohru were at the summer house by the lake. Kyou had gotten tired of the party and went to go for a walk, he had been gone for no more than 5 minutes when Yuki also announced he was going on a walk. It was getting dark outside and Tohru was getting worried.

" What's taking them so long?" she asked Haru, who just shrugged in reponse. "Maybe I should go find them..." Tohru said to herself as she started towards the door.

"You aren't going alone, are you?" Haru asked, his eyes wide. ' It's so dangerous for a girl her age and as beautiful as she is to be walking by herself at night.'

"Wait, I'm going with you!" Haru shouted after her. Tohru was already out the door, going down the steps. Haru grabbed his shoes and ran outside still bare foot.

"Oh, Haru! What are you...?"

"I'm going with you. It's to dangerous for you."

"Okay, where do you think they might have gone? Yuki could be down by the lake. I highly doubt that Kyou would be there, he hates the lake."

"Yeah." Haru said as they started walking on the path that leads to the lake.

"Hmm, where could..." Tohru started, looking around for any sign of Yuki or Kyou.

"Shush! I hear someone!" Haru whispered as he pulled Tohru into a bush. They both looked around to see where the voices were coming from. They saw two people tightly embraced into each others arms. Haru and Tohru moved closer. They wanted to see who it was. Tohru sneezed. "Shhh! You don't want them to..."

"Who's there?" Kyou came out from behind a tree. Haru covered Tohru's mouth with his hand, afriad she might sneeze again, giving away their position.

"Who was there Kitten?" Yuki also stepping away from the tree. Haru's jaw dropped, 'Kyou and Yuki... together? Not fighting? KITTEN? AHHHH!' Haru screamed in his head.

"No one I guess." Kyou said turning around and facing Yuki, smiling wickedly.

"Good," Yuki said as he put his hand on Kyou's face as he leaned in and kissed Kyou deeply. Haru's jaw dropped even futher. "NO WAY!" Tohru said as soon as Haru's hand had dropped from her mouth. Yuki and Kyou stopped kissing and looked around.

"That sounded like Tohru. What is she doing out here, at this time of night?" Yuki asked, looking around with wide, frightened eyes. Haru was staring at Tohru with eyes as wide as Yuki's, Tohru had both hands covering her mouth, looking down. Neither one of them realized the Kyou was standing right in front of them.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" he yelled, as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Well," Tohru started, wondering whether or not to tell the truth. She deciced it was better to tell, she hated lying. "Umm, it was getting dark and you guys weren't back, and I was worried. So I thought I'd go and find you guys. Haru wouldn't let me go alone so he came. And we heard some noises and figured we should check it out, and that's when we saw you..."

"What the hell are you two thinking!" Haru shouted loudly, looking from Kyou to Yuki.Yuki was blushing, looking down at the ground. He was kind of ashamed of what was going on between Kyou and him. Kyou was still angry that Haru and Tohru were spying on them, but also embarrassed that they saw Yuki and him kiss. "What if Akito finds out? You know what he'll do to you guys! How long have you been hiding this from everyone?" Haru stopped talking to catch his breath, he had been holding it for a while. He had thought that him and Yuki were best friends if not more.

"Um, about 2 years now..?" Kyou looked at Yuki who nodded. Tohru felt ill, she was aso confused. This was all to weird. Yuki and Kyou HATE each other. They are always fighting. Haru was thinking the same thing. The four of them just stood there for a while until, finally, Tohru fainted.

Tohru woke up about 5 minutes later, leaning up against a tree, having Haru fanning her with a giant leaf. When she opened her eyes and looked around, the boys sighed in relief. "You alright now, Tohru?" Haru asked before anyone else could.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What happene... WAIT! I REMEMBER!" everyone was startled at the sudden change in her voice. "Two years... two YEARS? Why didn't you guys tell me? You know I wouldn't have said anything to anyone and yeah!" she said, looking around at everyone, wondering if what she said made any sense. Yuki stared laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kyou asked his lover (whoa, that was weird saying that).

"So much for no one finding out! Although, I am upset that I didn't get to tell you sooner. I wanted to tell you, because I knew I could trust you, Honda-san." Yuki put his hand on Kyou thigh, "Guess we don't have to hind it from them anymore."

Haru was still to shocked to talk much. He had always thought that Yuki and Kyou hated each other more than anyone could hate anything in the world. But that was all a cover-up for their relationship. Haru started thinking back to when they were all hanging out. They never showed any sign of liking each other at all. The glares, the smart-ass comments, the fights, all staged. 'Whoa, that is just way to weird to even think about.' Haru thought.

"Haru-chan, are you alright? You're looking a little pale." Tohru said, touching his arm, pulling away from his thoughts, even though they weren't making any sense. Even to him. He ran a hand through his silver and black hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little confused is all. How were you able to keep up that act up for so long?" asked Hatsuharu, looking between both Yuki and Kyou.

"What act?" Haru looked at Kyou strangly after he said that.

"You mean...?" Tohru started but was cut off by Yuki. "That's right. Kyou and I hate each other, but some how manage to find comfort in each other. Ha ha, even I find it weird at times." Yuki smiled and put a hand on the back of his head.

"Okay, so in stupid terms. You two are gay, first of all. And are now dating. But you two hate each other... But wait... B-but you two hate each others guts... why?" Haru look throughly confused and uncomfortable. He then looked at Yuki for an answer. But it was Kyou who answered.

"Well, duh, the zodiac. He's the rat!"

"Then why date Yuki if he's the rat?" Tohru asked, starting to follow them. She was so confused.

"Well, I guess I'm not sure. It's just, we've been living with each other for so long, it was easy to get carried away with things..." Kyou started but didn't finish. No one really wanted him to, either. "Just don't tell anyone, we don't want Akito to know. So, please, not ONE word to ANYONE!"

Tohru, surprised the Kyou said the word 'please', made it all worth-while to keep this a secret. "Alright! Not a word!" she smiled up at him. Kyou and Yuki smiled back.

"It's so dark. We should get back to the summer house before they really start to worry." Tohru said, staring up into the sky through the branches of the trees. Everyone else followed her gaze. Yuki's hand searched for Kyou's ended up getting Tohru's. Tohru thought that it was Haru so didn't do anything about it. Kyou's hand searched for Yuki's but ended up getting Haru. "We should really get going..." Tohru said again. Everyone stood up, as they did, they realized that they were holding the hands of the wrong people. They all blushed, let hands go, and then grabbed the hands of those they had real feelings for. Tohru, Haru, Yuki and Kyou all walked back to the house in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: OOC!

Tohru throughly enjoyed the walk home. Still holding Haru's hand, she realized how much she liked having him around. For the first time ever, she was sad to see the Sohma summer home. Kyou and Yuki walked in first. Haru stopped Tohru outside the doors and pulled her down the steps so no one in the house could hear them.

"Tohru, there's something I want to ask you. With Yuki and Kyou out of the picture. Will you go on a date with me? We can sneak out tomorrow morning and say we are walking around the place. We can catch a bus and go see a movie if you want." Haru said rather quickly.

It took Tohru a couple of moments to fully understand what he was asking. She giggled, "Of course I'll go on a date with you, Haru-chan!" She smiled widely at him. He brushed a piece of her hair away from her face so that he could get a full image of her face. She played with one of the three necklaces he had on. She was about to give him a hug, when she thought better of it.

"Well, goodnight, Haru-chan."

"Goodnight, Tohru-chan." He kissed her on the cheek and winked at her. She blushed as they walked inside and up to their rooms.

Tohru couldn't sleep. The horrifing images of Yuki and Kyou kissing, passionatly, kept haunting her. At one point in the night, she got up and walked over to Haru's room (their rooms are right across the hall from each other) so they could talk.She had something else bothering her other than Kyou and Yuki. But when she opened the door he was snoring so loud that she shut the door quickly, hoping that no one woke up.

Tohru was down at the lake at the crack of dawn. She watched the sun rise over the lake. It was beautiful. 'I'll have to wake up Haru tomorrow so he can see this too.' she thought. She started daydreaming about Haru. 'Wow, I never realized how much I like him, or how sweet he is... That is, when he isn't 'Black Haru'.' she thought walking over to the lake so that her barefeet were now in the water. ' I better be getting back. Shigure and Hatori might be up by now.'

"Oh! Tohru! What are you doing up this early?" Shigure said embarassed. He was only in his boxers, he didn't think anyone was awake, or would be awake for a while.

Blushing, Tohru told him she couldn't sleep. She went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead of her. She remembered that her and Haru were supposed to go on a date today. 'How are we going to get around Shigure or Kyou? They seem to know everything that goes on.'

"Hey hottie!" Tohru was drying off from her shower in the bathroom when she hear someone's voice. She looked up to see Haru standing in the doorway, eyes wide, jaw dropped, looking her up and down. Tohru screamed and quickly tied the towel around herself and hugged him. Haru turned into an ox.

"Well, you didn't have to go and do that!" Haru said in a rather winey tone.

"Don't come into the bathroom while I'm showering!"

"Onee-san! Onee-san! Are you alright? I heard you scream!" Kisa and Hiro coming running down the hall to see Haru (still in ox form) and Tohru still only in a towel.

"What's with all the yelling!" Kyou came out of his bedroom rubbing his eyes, sleepidly. He stopped rubbing his eyes and stopped walking whenever he saw Tohru in only a towel.

"Yeah what's going on?" Shigure appeared from the steps, also stopping in his steps towards the camotion. Shigure leaned down to whisper in Haru's ear, "Did you see..?" "Yup, well, not all, but most." POUF Tohru turned away quickly and slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it and Kisa's eyes were covered by Hiro's hand as Haru turned back into his normal self. He gathered up his clothes and turned around the corner to get dressed.

"Hey, Yuki! Hi Momiji! Hatori!" Shigure greeted them all as they walked into the hallway.

"Why is everyone gathered here? And why is Haru naked in the hall way?" Yuki asked as he pointed in the direction of Haru around the corner where they just came from.

"Ahh! Haru saw..." Shigure started but was quickly stopped by Kyou's fist going into Shigure's head. At that moment, Tohru walked out of the bathroom, not looking at anyone and walked in the direction of her bedroom. A few moments later, they heard a loud slam, meaning that Tohru slammed her door shut.

"Wow, I've never seen Tohru angry before." Hiro said, looking after Tohru, he kind of felt bad. But not too bad.

Yuki was starting to get angry, "What did you do, dog?"

"For once, I didn't do it, Haru did." Shigure pointed at Haru as her came around the corner, noticing that everyone was glaring at him but Shigure who was pointing.

"What did you do?" Yuki asked again, even more hatred in his eyes than before. He had never expected Haru to do something to upset Tohru. Yuki knew that he liked her, very very much.

"I, umm..."

"Oh, just drop it." Tohru's voice came from behind Kisa and Hiro, scaring them. "Haru walked into the bathroom as I was drying off, it's nothing, I was just startled. I'm going to go make breakfast." and she left, without another word, leaving everyone in silence.

Tohru made breakfast, there wasn't to much coversation in the house. No one had ever seen Tohru angry, and she had lived with the Sohma's for almost 3 years, now. After she made breakfast, she ate in the kitchen and went up to her room. She was mad at just about everyone, mostly Haru. She was crying hard when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Tohru called, trying to keep her voice steady.

"It's Yuki, can I come in?" his voice sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, come on." she sat up. Yuki walked in, looking at her with pity in his eyes, he felt bad about what happened.

"I'm sorry about what happened..."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything. It was all Haru's fault. I haven't been this mad in a while. And it's not helping that today is the 3rd anniversary of my mom's death." She choked out, she started crying again. Yuki made a gesture for her to lay her head on his shoulder. She accepted it, and cried on his shoulder. 'She must feel like she's been betrayed by Haru for him to do that. Poor Tohru. She keeps things so bottled up.'

"Heh, now I'm the one who has to be sorry, Yuki. I made your shirt all wet!" She went on wiping at his shirt, trying to dry it off, but failing miserably. "I'm alright, Yuki. You don't need to worry about me. Tell everyone I'm sorry and that i'm just not feeling well. That they should just go on with their plans for the day. Oh, don't tell Haru I said I'm sorry, because he needs to tell me that." her eyes widened in surprise at her words. She never says things like that. She never feels the need for someone to apologize to her. "Nevermind, just tell Haru what i told you to tell everyone. I just... I just want to be alone, for a little while." She looked up at him. Her eyes were watery and blood-shot from crying. "Just tell everyone, and I'll talk to you later." Tohru laid down and turned so her back was to Yuki.

"Don't worry. I know Haru is upset about this. He has his dumb moments..." Yuki said smiling at her. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed deeply, feeling loved. "Feel better soon, Honda-san."

There was a loud crash downstairs and some yelling. Yuki walked over to the door and opened it. Hearing, "Come on you stupid cat! Come on and fight me!"

"Oh, no. Black Haru is back!" and with that Yuki closed the door and ran downstairs. Tohru could hear all the yelling, things breaking. Tohru reached up and grabbed the picture of her mom and laid it next to her. "I miss you, Mom..." drowning out all the crashes from downstairs with her own thought, Tohru fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Haru had been pacing about his room for almost an hour. Momiji had grown tired of watching him and was now watching the floor. " Will you just go talk to her already! I mean, she hasn't come out of her room in 5 hours and it's all your fault!"

" Shut up, you stupid bunny!" and with that Haru kept pacing the room.

Momiji was afraid of Black Haru coming back, but he needed to be told. "Whatever. I'm telling you. I know her better than you do. And if you were to just go apologize and do something nice for her, like... bring some dinner up for her! You can't just pace around your room, while she is in her's crying!" Momiji was on his feet, he was getting really angry at Haru. Haru had hurt Tohru and he wasn't going to get away with that.

"Fine, I'll go talk to you her." Haru stepped out of his door and stood infront of hers.

Momiji sat back down on Haru's bed, "3...2...1..." Momiji leaned back and counted looking at the ceiling, 'Haru is hopeless.' Momiji thought.

"I can't do this! She'll probably throw something at me! Or never want to speak to me again!" Haru sat down on his bed for the first time in the past hour, and put his head in his hands. He thought about what Yuki had said to him earlier...

------FLASHBACK------

"Haru, Honda-san was embarrased at what you did. But there's more to why she's upset than what you did." holding out an ice pack to Haru.

"Why else is she upset? Did I do something that she didn't like yesterday?" Haru said, taking the ice pack. Yuki had to hit him pretty hard for him to get out of his 'black' personality. "I mean, I asked her to go on a date with me today, but she seemed happy about that. What did I do?" Haru said, looking up at Yuki hopefully. Haru wanted Yuki to tell him what was wrong with the girl he liked very much. But something told Haru that he was going to have to find out for himself.

Yuki stood up and started to open the door. He turned around and faced Haru who was sitting on the top step outside. "You'll have to ask her yourself, I'm not going to tell you. Don't tell her we talked at all. She didn't want me to tell you that. She didn't want you to worry about her." He said that, and walked inside.

------END FLASHBACK------

"Well, Haru. You can either go in there and find out what's wrong with her or you can, never speak to her again. Simple as that." Momiji was hoping that Haru was to distracted to noticed he lied. Tohru never held grudges. She would probably talk to him tomorrow even if he didn't go in to apologize tonight.

"You're right. I'll go and talk to her." Momiji rolled his eyes. Haru noticed, "I mean it this time! I'm gonna do it!"

He stood in front of her door and sighed. Momiji stood at the door and watched Haru. He had to do it this time, otherwize it would be to late and she would probably want to sleep. He sighed again and knocked twice. All he heard was a sob.

"Tohru-chan? It's Haru. May I please come in?" another sob.

"Alright. Come in." Tohru said her voice was very shaky from crying. She had woken up from her nap not to long ago from a terrible dream about her mother, that left her scared and crying.

"Tohru. I - I wanted to apologize for what I did. It was very stupid of me, so would you please for-"

She hadn't turned around to look at him. He figured it was because she was afraid she looked so bad from crying so much. She broke him off before he could fnish, "I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. I really wanted to on a date with you but - " she broke down into another set of sobs. Haru sat down on her bed next to her and started to rub her arm gently.

"Is there something else bothering you? You know you can talk to me." Haru said. Seeing her cry wanted to make him cry. He looked over her body and saw that the picture of her mother was lying next to her. The picture had tear streaks on it. Tohru couldn't speak, she was crying to hard. Tohru sat up with a little bit of trouble. She kept her head down so that Haru couldn't see her face. She put her face in her hands after she had put the picture of her mother on her lap.

"I wanted to go on a date with you Haru-san. But I was going to tell you this morning that I couldn't, because- because, today is the anniversary of my mothers death..." Tohru broke out into violent sobs. Haru wished he could hug her. He wanted to hug her to tightly. Instead he took one of her hands that was clenching on to her sheets as if for dear life. He kissed her hand and put it up to his face. He then put a hand on her chin to lift up her head. She kept her eyes closed. Her nose, cheeks, and eyelids were bright red.

"Tohru. I'm sorry. If I had known then I wouldn't have done anything to upset you. Not that I should anyother day. But today mostly. I'm sorry." Tohru opened her eyes and looked at Haru. Her eyes were glassy and blood-shot. A tear trickled down her face. Haru reached out and wiped it away. Since they couldn't hug, Tohru layed her head down on Haru's lap, and cried quietly. Haru stroked her hair.

"I just really miss her. She would be so mad at me if she saw me crying over her." Tohru some-what giggled at the thought of that.

"I'm sure she still watches over you, and that she misses you greatly."

After a long talk about Tohru's mom, her relationship with Haru and various other things. It was about 8 o'clock when Tohru and Haru made their way downstairs to get something to eat. They were so busy talking that they completely forgot about dinner. Tohru felt bad that she didn't come downstairs to cook for them. But it looks like Kyou made something for them. They both had some soup and rice balls. They ate together, still deep in conversation, laughing occasonially at a joke Haru told, or one of Tohru's more clumsy stories.

"Hey, who's in the... TOHRU!" Momiji came in finding Haru and Tohru sitting at the table.

"Oh, hey Momiji! How are you?" Tohru said smiling down at him.

"Yay! You are all better! Did Haru finally apologize? It took him forever to go over and see you. I mean, I got dizzy watching him pace back and forth, back and forth. Haru's such a loser. Owie!" Momiji was rubbing the back of his head after Haru had hit him hard. Momiji was about to protest when he looked up at Haru too see him standing up and his eyes were slightly black. Momiji sallowed hard, "Sorry, Haru. I didn't mean it." Tohru noticed how scared Momiji was.

"Haru, stay calm. Sit down." Haru sat back down, taking in a deep breath.

After Haru had calmed down, Momiji got a glass of water and went back upstairs to his bedroom. Haru and Tohru talked for a little while longer when Tohru said that she was really tired and had a headache. They walked upstairs together, and said their good nights.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Please review and tell me if I should keep going with this story!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: OOC! and lots of it. Um, some language, and yaoi but not in this chapter

_Akito walked up to him._

_"What do you think you are doing! I won't allow this!" Akito shouted and the white and black haired boy. Akito smiled wickedly, "Maybe, I'll just take out your eyes." Akito grabbed a glass bowl and dropped it, sending broken pieces and water all over the floor. He picked up a piece with a sharp end, and brought it underneath the ox's left eye. _

_"Either I take them out, or you change their direction." Akito said warningly. He pushed the ox on the ground, cutting his arm on one of the broken peices. Hatsuharu just nodded, ignoring the pain in his arm. "Now, get out." _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Haru woke up shaking. 'What the fuck was _that_?' He put a sweaty hand up to his forehead. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked over to his left and saw Momiji still sleeping soundly. He then looked over to his right and saw that the clock said it was 4 A.M. "Damnit..." he said quielty. Haru got offhis futon and went out into the hall. Quietly, he closed the door behind him and lend against it. Haru thought about going in to Tohru's room to talk, but he figured she was sleeping soundly. Haru sighed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He washed his face, trying to get rid of all the sweat there. The ox was confused and frightened by his dream, he had an idea of what it meant, but didn't want to think that was it.

Haru walked out of the bathroom only to almost run into Tohru.

"Tohru! What are you doing up so late?" He asked his eyebrows furrowed. She just looked at him, some-what scared, or worried, or anxious, he couldn't tell.

"I-I don't know. I just woke up, my head telling me that I should go look around." she looked up at him with eyes wide with worry, "Are you alright?"

Haru smiled at her, "Please don't worry about me. Just go back to bed." Looking down Tohru grabbed onto the front of Haru's shirt.

"I - I can't. I _know _there's something bothering you. Please tell me." She didn't look up. At first Haru was surprised that Tohru was so worried. He smiled again.

"Hmm, how about we go for a walk?" he asked. He didn't really want to talk to Tohru about his dream. He didn't want to her to worry, and he was pretty sure that that dream had _something_ to do with her.

They got dressed into some warmer clothes and quietly got out of the house. They walked in silence for about 10 minutes before Tohru was getting tired again.

"Nice night, huh?" she asked looking up at the stars. If she didn't do something, she was going to fall asleep standing up.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I guess so. Are you sure you don't want to go back? You're looking really tired." Haru said looking over at Tohru who was still looking up at the sky, her eyes closed. "Tohru, if you keep walking like that you'll..."

"Ouff!" Tohru tripped and fell on her face.

"...you'll trip..." Haru said, sweatdropping.

"Owie... That hurt..." Tohru said rolling over onto her back. Haru held out a hand to help her up, which she excepted. Standing up, Tohru brushed herself off.

"Do you want to go back?"

"No, I want you to tell me what was wrong before. I know that there was, because you didn't deny it." Haru looked at her in slight shock. She payed more attention to detail than she led on.

"Heh, well. I gues you got me there. But it's nothing really. I would really rather not talk about it."

"Why not? Come on, I woke up at 5 AM to find out what was wrong with you."

Haru smiled and put his hand behind his head, " Heh, really. Don't worry about it. I'm just thinking about things I should be forgetting." He didn't lie to her, it was true, he kept thinking about that dream, he couldn't get it out of his mind. He didn't want to persue the topic anymore.

Tohru excepted that answer and said, " You know, I'm always here for you," she said, now looking up at the sky again. "I want to make sure we're together for a while. You know, I really do like you." She closed her eyes. She thought about all the times that she had wanted to say something to the ox, but was always to afraid of seeing the reactions of Kyo and Yuki.

Haru gapped at her for a minute. Yeah, she had agreed to go on a date with him, but her saying it like that made his face flush. He smiled and was urged to hug her tightly, when she gave him a huge smile. He thought about how lucky he was to have even met such a girl. _'I won't allow this!' _ the cold, wicked voice drawled in his head. His smile quickly vanished as he thought about his dream. Tohru gave him a confused look, and reached out her hand as if to touch his shoulder.

"Haru?" she asked waving her hand infront of his face. Haru blinked a couple of times before giving her a smile.

"Heh, guess I zoned out there for a second." He looked around where he was. It was getting lighter outside. "Come on, I know of something we can do." Haru grabbed her hand and led her down the path

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hatsuharu! Where are we?" Haru had his hands covering Tohru's eyes. They were sitting down, Haru behind her, covering her eyes.

"No, not yet, just a couple more minutes. You'll love it, I promise." He moved up, and kissed the top of her head. The simple gesture made Tohru blush and butterflies in her stomach.

"Alright..." she said. She thought about what it could be. Nothing came to mind. (man, is she dumwitted or what? ;)

"Okay." Haru said moving his hands away from her eyes. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked around. Haru and herself were sitting on a grass hill, above the lake, with the sun just coming up. The water and sky were almost blood red, with orange and blue tints. She smiled, even though she had already seen this, it was even more beautiful this morning than it was yesterday.

"Oh, Hatsuharu! Isn't is gorgeous!" She said happily. Haru gave her a warm smile.

"I knew you would like this." Haru moved so he was sitting right next to Tohru and grabbed her hand and enlaced their fingers. They sat there for a while watching the sky turn from blood red, to blue.

Haru felt a light weight on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Tohru's head. Her head soon slipped and landed on his lap. To his surprise, Tohru had fallen asleep. Slowly and carefully, he moved Tohru say that she was in a laying position. With her head still on his lap, Haru went to lay down himself. Putting his hands behind his head, Haru looked at the blue, cloudless sky. _'I never would have guessed that I could be with someone like her.' _he smiled to himself, playing with Tohru's hair. Before he had realized it, he had fallen asleep, thinking about how this could get even better.

_**Wow, that was a really crappy chapter! Sorry! Review, please! I need some ideas for the next chapter! **_


End file.
